The Jedi Twins ~ Chapter 1
Xanthe, Anakin, time to get up. Watto is waiting for you. You are going to be late." "Coming, I'll wake Anakin." "Thanks dear, I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast." "Thanks, mom." I sat up in my cot and stretched my hands up over my head. I leaned over to the cot next to mine and shook my brother awake. "Time to get up Anakin. Watto will be mad if we are late. And besides, I feel as something is going to happen today. Something big." With a groan Anakin sat up in bed, groggy at best. "Morning." "Morning Xanthe. Where's mom?" "In the kitchen making breakfast. Now come on." I hopped out of bed and quickly put on my clothes. "Ready," Both Anakin and I headed out of our bedroom and into the kitchen. Breakfast was laid out for us already. "Thanks mom." "Yes, thank you mom." Repeats Anakin. With that, we ran off to meet Watto at the shop. Watto is a junk dealer and LOVES money. He often puts Anakin or I in pod races so he can bet on us. Anakin always loses and I had won just once. Although Watto didn't think it should count because the pod was totaled and we, meaning Anakin and I, had to repair it. It took a full month. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ When we reached the shop we slowed from our run, cautious of Watto's wrath. "What a ya waitin' fo?" Watto yelled. "You've got work to do. You, boy, watch the shop. Girl, you fix the ship in back. Get it done by the time I get back." He then left without telling us when we should expect him back. "I may or may not need help with the ship. What's the model?" I asked. "HH-87 Starhopper. And it doesn't seem to be in very good shape. " Anakin replied. "I think you'll need help on this." "Then who'll watch the shop? If Watto comes back and doesn't find in the front, you're going to be in SO much trouble." "Ah. Watto won't be back 'till late. And besides, we always work together." So we went to work. Me, running errands for Anikin to finish the ship. When we DID finish it, we quickly did a test on everything to make sure that the ship could run. After that, we quickly made ourselves useful by cleaning up the shop. When Watto got back he looked sort of impressed. We had cleaned up most of the shop while he was gone. "We-she finished the ship." Anakin told Watto. "After she finished, she helped me clean the shop." "Good, good. It needed it. Go back to ya mother." Watto replied. He shooed us out of the shop and closed up for the night. "I'll race you home Anakin. AND I'll win." "You wish," Came the reply. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The next morning, Watto told us we were not needed in the shop until later and to stay out of trouble. So, Anakin and I roamed the streets. "Keep up Xanthe. I always beat you." Anakin called as he raced ahead of me. "MAYBE I could keep up if YOU slowed down." I retorted. "The whole point of a race is for me to win." "I think we should head back to the shop. Watto might need us and we don't want to be late for whatever he needs us for." I was kind of worried. "Alright. We'll head back." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Boy, you get to cleaning the bin in the back. Girl, you're fixing this comm. It needs the repair. And I need it, So hurry up." Watto spat at us. I figured we were just late. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and looked at the comm. "Can I just build another? It shouldn't take that long to do. I can can use this com as spare parts. And maybe that droid that came in the other day has something useful." "I don't really care as long as you don't talk in my head. How many times have I got to tell ya? It's rude and creepy. Your brother can talk fine, but you can't. I suppose that's a plus. But still. Now get to work." I quickly got to work, finding the pieces I needed then working on the new comm link. As I worked someone walked in, no, three people and a droid walked in. I looked up from what I was doing to watch. "Hi chuba da naga?" Watto asked. (What do you want?) "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." The man answered. "Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk? Peedenkel! Naba dee unko" (Boy, get in here! Now!) "My droid has the readout of what I need." The man said. Anakin came running out of the back room, covered in something. Watto raises his hand and Anakin flinches. He does it on a natural instinct. "Coona tee-tocky malia?" (What took you so long?) "Mel tassa cho-passa..." (I was cleaning the bin like you...) "Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata." (Never mind! Watch the store. I've got some selling to do here.) He turned back to the tall man. "Soooo, let me take- a thee out back. And you'll find what you need." "Anakin. I could use some help while you're at it. I'm building a new com from this broken one." I showed him the broken comm. "Watto brought this in and, well, it's nearly useless to try and get parts out of. I mean look at it's current state!" "Well, I suppose I could. I'll go get that spare droid we have. Not C3-PO of course." He ran out, careful to avoid Watto in the junkyard. As he went to find the droid, I thought back on the tall man. I remembered that he covered up something in his robe that he wore. But what was it? "Here's the droid. Let's get to work." We worked for a while ignoring the fact that the other two the man had brought with him had stayed in the shop with us. Suddenly the girl decided to speak to us. "How do you two communicate? I see that you speak, but you," She points to me. "You don't speak. So, How do you communicate?" "Well, We don't know exactly. All we know is that certain people can hear her-" Anakin started. "I do this." I showed her. "But that was in my head. How could I have heard you in my head?" "I don't really know. I do it on Instinct." "Misa confused. Whatsa we talkin about?" The gungan had talked after looking at and picking up almost every item in the shop. And not to mention almost breaking them all too. "We were talking about how she can talk, but we can only hear her in our heads." The girl replied. "What's your name?" Anakin asked. "Well, I'm Padme, and this is Jar-Jar. And the man that went with Watto was Qui-gon Jinn." Padme said. "Are, are you an angel?" Anakin, I guess, had a crush on Padme. "Anakin! How rude is that. You hardly know her." I spoke to only Anakin, so Padme wouldn't know. "What?" Padme seemed surprised. "An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I thimk. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." Anakin went on, despite my trying to get him to stop. "I've never heard of angels." Padme looked at us in wonder. "That's because they DON'T EXIST!!!!!" I thought quite loudly. Both Padme AND Anakin jumped at hearing my voice. "They DO though. I've heard the pirates talk about them. Remember that one with the messed up hand? Yeah he was telling me all about them," Anakin's eyes lit up. "Remember also that Watto threw him out because he lied about how much money he had?" "But remember how he was only thrown out because Watto found out he was talking to us?" Anakin had me there and he knew it. Suddenly we heard Watto's voice coming closer. "Quick, make it look like we never talked. Watto will kill us if he knew that we were talking to you." I said hurriedly. "Anakin, look alive and watch the shop." Anakin jumped from the spot he was in and rushed behind the grimy counter. I quickly made it look like I had been working the entire time Watto was gone. "Come along. Jar-Jar, put that down please." Qui-gon came back into the room, just as Jar-Jar had picked up a broken old mouse droid. "Come again once you have the money, and NO CREDITS!!!" Watto finished. Once the three were gone, Watto turned to us and told us we could leave as long as we got here early in the morning to finish our projects. So we ran out and followed the three guests. Category:Chapter 1 Category:The Jedi Twins Category:Wattpad